Baahon ke darmiyan
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Sonya love story...continuation of Main hu na...
1. Chapter 1

-Guys this is continuation of Main hu na…A Daya-Sonal love story…hope u like this too…enjoy first chapter…

**Daya's house** -

Its been two week after Daya-Sonal's marriage…nd Daya maintain friendly relationship with Sonal dn she starts to trust him more than before nd returning to her normal life…

**One evening** -

Sonal was cooking in kitchen dn Daya came …looking in good mood… bring flowers for her…dn move towards kitchen…A smile came on Sonal's face when she saw Daya…

Daya goes close to her nd hugged her from backside…dn hold tightly in his arms nd bring his lips close to her neck nd give a gentle kiss there…Sonal shivers on his touch nd her heartbeat become fast…she remove herself from his arms nd start to do kitchen chores…but Daya was not in mood to leave her…he stand there crossing his arms nd staring at Sonal….dn Sonal was feeling very uncomfortable on seeing him staring like this….

Sonal hesitatingly - Daya….kya dekh rahe hain aap…aap…ap baithaye….main kuch lati hu khane ke liye…apko bhook lagi hogi na…sorry thora late ho gyi aaj…

Daya moving towards her nd she start moving behind…

******Guys…plz turn on this song while reading this…m sure u will like this**

watch?v=BvOli8FNQ3A

Daya bring his face close to her…_**Dil mera chura lo**__**…**__**Aankhon mein chhupa lo**__**…**__**Apna bana lo sanam**__**  
**_Sonal moving behind_** - **__**Na na na…na na na..**__**  
Daya - **__**Haan Haan Haan**__**  
Sonal - **__**Na Na Na Na**__**  
**_Daya hold her hand nd place it on his heart_** -**__**Chura lo na dil mera sanam**__**…**__**Bana lo na Apna sanam**__**…**__**Ki tere bin na jee Sakenge**__**…**_Sonal smiles_**…**__**ki tere bin na mar sakenge…**_She place her hand on her lips to stop him but he hold her hand_**…**__**Kuchh Bhi Na Kar Sakenge**__****_

She turn on the flame nd put pan on it...  
_**Sonal - **__**Na na na..**__**  
**_Daya move his face towards her lips_** - **__**Haan Haan Haan**__**  
**_Sonal turn her face to side_** - **__**Na na na na**__**  
**_She remove spices nd put it in jar_**…**__**Masala baant loon**__**  
**_dn than she pick onion from basket_**…**__**Main Pyaaz kaat loon**__**  
**_looking for knife_**…**__**Chhuri kidhar gayi….**_bang on her forehead on seeing tap running_**…Uff hai nal khula hua**__**  
**_  
Daya hold knife in his hand_** - **__**Main keh raha hoon kya**__**…**__**tu sun rahi hai kya**__**…**_Sonal holding knife from his hand_** - **__**Tu Sun Rahi Hai Kya**__**  
**__**Main Keh Raha Hoon Kya **_nd she throw spices in pan_**…**__****_

Sonal trying to bring Daya out of kitchen_** - **__**tera deewanapan hai yeh**__**… **_but Daya sat on shelve nd throw onion chilke on floor_**…**_Sonal looking at mess up kitchen _**O Bekhabar Kitchen hai yeh…**_nd she saw oil burning in pan…_**  
Yeh kyon Vahaan utha dhuaan…**_She run towards pan_**…**_

_****__**Kya jaane kya jal gaya nd hold hot pan with her hands….**_nd sudden her fingers burn…Daya runs towards her nd hold her hand nd put it under tap…  
_**  
**_Daya looking at her -___**Tere Bin na jee Sakenge**__**…**__**Ki Tere bin na mar sakenge… **_dn he left her hand_**...Kuchh bhi na kar sakenge…**_

_****__**Chura Lo Na Dil Mera Sanam**__**  
**_Sonal put onion in pan_** - **__**Chura lein Kyon dil tera sanam**__**  
**_She look at Daya who was showing bit anger to her…  
_**Sonal - **__**Na jaane kya kaha**__**…**__**kaho na Phir zara**__**…**__**sunoon mein gaur se**__**  
**__**kaho na zor se**__****_

Daya in anger_** - **__**Kaha jo zor se…**_signalling towards outside_**…to chaaron aur se**__**…**__**hasenge hum pe Sab**__**…**__**hamaare shor se**__****_

Sonal patting his cheek_** - **__**Karenge baat phir kabhi**__**  
**_Daya holding her arm tightly_** -**__**Jawaab chaahiye Abhi**__**  
**_Sonal feeling pain removing her hand from him_** - **__**Nahin Nahin Abhi Nahin…**_holding her ears…_**Itni bhi jaldi hai kya**__****_

Daya - _**Ki tere bin na jee Sakenge**__**…**_dn he hold her dupatta nd wrap around his hand…_**Ki tere bin na mar Sakenge**__**  
**_Sonal removing Dupatta from his hand looking scared_**- **__**Hum Soch kar kahenge… **_dn Daya wrap dupatta on her body…nd  
_**  
**_Daya in sad tone giving puppy eye look_** - **__**Achcaha hua jo pyaar ki Pehchaan ho gayi**__**…**__**dete they jis pe Jaan woh anjaan ho gayi…**_

dn he moves towards living room_**…Mausam to main nahin hoon**__**…**__**Jo Aaoonga Jaoonga**__**…**__**Rootha Jo Ek Baar to wapis na aoonga**__****_

Sonal run towards him with tears in her eyes_** - **__**na na na…na na na..**__**  
**__**Haan Haan Haan**__**  
**_Daya in anger_** - **__**Na Na Na Na**__****_

Sonal moving towards him as she feels bad for him but trying her best to keep him happy_** - **__**Chura lo na dil mera sanam**__**…**__**bana lo na Apna Sanam**__**….**_dn she place her head on his chest_**…**__**Ki tere bin na jee Sakenge**__**…**_nd she hold her ears giving him puppy eye look_**…**__**Ki Tere Bin Na Mar Sakenge**__**  
**_Daya remove her hand from him_** - **__**Hum Soch Kar Kahenge**__**  
**_dn he turn his face opposite to her_**…**_she hesitantly move towards him nd wrap her arms around his waist…dn Daya smiles nd hold her hands in his nd turn his face around her nd hug her…

**Daya **rubbing his hand on her hairs nd than give a gentle kiss on her forehead -Sonal….ready ho jao tum…aaj bahar karte hai dinner…

**Sonal **-Daya….main kar loongi ready…ab hi ho jayega…she speaks hugging him…

Daya smiles - aise hi khade khade karogi dinner tyar…

Sonal realizes that she is hugging him tightly…she blushed nd left immediately…sorry wo…dn about to run but Daya hold her hand…

Daya - Sonal….maine kahan na ready ho jao…Abhi aur Tarika bhi a rahe hai dinner par…tumhe bhi achha lagega Tarika se milkar…

Sonal become happy - Tarika di a rahi hain…main abhi ready hoti hu nd she ran towards her room dn Daya was looking at her with a smile on his face nd love in his eyes…

**Author's note** -

So guys…did u like this chapter…nd Thanks for reading nd waiting for ur reviews…


	2. Chapter 2

**Daya's house** -

**Sonal** came out of her room after changing her dress wearing beautiful saree…

**Daya **looking at her while she was coming downward from stairs nd smiles on seeing her…

**Sonal** - chale….ho gyi ready…

**Daya** move close to her…she move backward….Daya forward his hand nd hold her hand…pulled toward himself…bahut khoobsoorat lag rahi ho…

**Sonal** - Da…Daya chalen…wo…wait kar rahe honge hamara…

**Daya** move his face close to her face nd give a gentle kiss on her cheek - she blushed dn shivers on his lip touch, hold his shirt tightly…

**Daya** smiles nd left her - chaliye Sonal g….apki didi wait kar rahi hongi…dn they left for Abhrika house…

**In Qualis** -

**Daya** looking at Sonal who is sitting away from him - he place his hand on her shoulder nd pulled her towards him…she place his head on his chest…Daya kissed on her forehead….she smiles dn they reach at Abhrika's home after one hour…

**Abhi **opens the door - are Sonal….kaise ho tum…he greets her with smile…nd shakes hand with Daya…

**Sonal** smiles - m fine bhaiya…aap kaise hain…nd they enter inside…

**Sonal** - hum bhi bilkul theek hai bhaiya…nd she was looking around as her eyes were looking for Tarika…nd than she move towards her room…

Abhi nd Daya smiles looking at happy Sonal…

**Abhi** - yaar main bahut khush hu Sonal ke liye…sambhaal liya tune use…

**Daya** - haan boss…khush to main bhi hu use khush dekhkar…nd htan they sat on sofa…

**Abhi** - bol kya legs….bhook lagi hogi na…

**Daya **- Tarika kahan hai yaar…

**Tarika** madam taiyaar ho rahi hai ek ghante se…nd he give him soft drink nd sit beside him…

**In room** -

Sonal knocks the door…nd smiles looking at Tarika who was sitting infront of mirror…she turn around on hear knocking…

**Sonal** smiles - ander a sakti hu didi…

**Tarika **get up nd move towards her - are ye bhi koi poochne ki baat hai Sonal…nd she hugs her…dn than place her face in his hands…bahut parry lag rahi ho tum…

**Sonal** holding her hand - aap bhi bahut pyari lag rahi hain…

**Tarika** holds her hand nd make her sit on bed nd than sit beside her - Sonal…tum theek ho na bilkul….she speaks looking into her eyes…

**Sonal **turn her face downward - haan di…bilkul theek hu nd she turn her face upward…nd give a smile…

**Tarika** smiles too - achhi hai Sonal…hamesha theek hi rahe sab kuch tumhare aur Daya ke beech…

**Sonal** - di…hum neeche chale…Abhi bhaiya bula rahe the aapko…

**Tarika** smiles - chalo…dn they came out of room…

**Abhi** looking at them - are itni jaldi aapki baat khatam ho gyi….ye to duniya ka aathwa ajooba ho gya…aurton ki baatein kabhi khatam ho sakti hai kya…

**Tarika** showing anger- aap kya samjhte hai Abhi…hame aur koi kaam nahin hai…aapke liye jitna marzi kaam kar le hum aurtein…aap log yehi par akar ruk jaate ho aur kuch age dekhte hai nahin ke kitna khyal raakhti hai patniya apne pati ka…bachhe ki tarah sambhaalti hain…ghar ko sawarti hain...lekin nahin…tum logon ko to har waqt burai hi karni hoti hai…

Daya nd Sonal were smiling looking at each other…

**Abhi** - are Tarika…..tum to bura maan gyi…main to yuhi keh raha hu yaar…nd he look at Daya…kyu Daya…

**Daya** - haan Abhi theek bola raha hai…dn than he look at Sonal who was thinking something…

**Tarika** looking at Sonal - are Sonal…tum kya soch rahi ho…saath do na mera…

**Sonal** came out of thoughts - haan haan di theek keh rahi hain…

**Abhi** - lo bhai Daya…ab to vote barabar ho gyi…

**Daya** goes close to Sonal - barabar nahin dost…tum haar gaye…dekho idher teen vote hain…

**Tarika** became happy nd thumbs down to Abhi - o…ohh haar gya haar gaye…

**Abhi** - are…..wah beta biwi milte hi dost bhool gya…party badal li…sharam nahin ati tujhe mujhe akela chodte huae….chal idher a wapis…

**Daya** - nai aouga boss…

**Abhi** looking at Sonal - Sonal…tum meri help karo plz…

**Sonal** look at Daya nd than move towards Abhi - main…main Abhi bhaiya ke saath hu…

**Tarika** - Sonal…cheating…tum aisa nahin kar sakti…

**Daya** - Sonal…wapis aao…tumhare lie main idher aya aur abb tum apne hi pati ko hara rahi ho…idher aao wapis…

**Sonal** nodded her head in no nd than look at Abhi - nai…

**Daya** showing anger - Sonal…idher aao…

**Sonal** get scared nd was about to move towards them but Abhi saw that Sonal get scared, he hold her from arm - nai Sonal…tum meri team mein ho…nai jaoge..

**Tarika** - Abhi wo a rahi thi lekin tumne use rok liya…cheating hai ye…

Sonal was still looking scared…nd Abhi signals Tarika to look at Sonal nd she understands too that what happened…

**Abhi** - ek….ke minute…ek shart par Sonal jayegi apki team mein…

**Daya** - kya...kaun si shart….

**Abhi** - tumhe…tumhe Sonal ke liye ek gana gana padega…

**Sonal** look at Abhi - nai bhaiya….uski zaroorat nahin hai…

**Abhi** - are Sonal….tum kyu dar rahi ho…gayega na wo…

**Tarika** look at Daya dn raises eybrow nd signal towards Sonal - soch lo **Daya**…ab main kuch nahin keh sakti…

**Abhi** - Daya agar tum gaoge to main yehi apni haar maan loonga…

**Tarika** become happy - wow Daya…ab to tumhe gana hi padega…

**Daya** - ok done…lekin tumhe mera saath dena hoga Abhi…

Tarika look at Abhi nd nd he nodded in yes - haan…haan Abhi dega… tum shuru to karo Daya…

Abhi nd Tarika look at each other dn smiles…Tarika say thanks to Abhi with eyes…

**Daya** pick a rose from vase nd move towards Sonal…Sonal feels shy in front of all nd was looking at them…nd Abhi- Tarika was smiling…

**Sonal** - di…hum...hum dinner kar le…nd than look at Daya… aapko... aapko bhook lagi thi na…

**Daya** give her flower with smile…she take flower from his hand nd blushes…

Abhi nd Tarika clapping…ye ye…

**Daya **- _**Yeh reshamii Zulfein…**_he rub his hand in her hairs_**…**_Sonal blushes again nd turn her eyes downward…

Abhi too hold Tarika's hand nd move his face close to her

_**ye reshami zulfein…Yeh Sharabatii aankhen…inhe dekhkar jee rahe hai n sabhi…**_she smiles nd hold his arm tightly….

Daya bow little down dn look into Sonal's eyes_** -**_

_**Yeh**____**jo yeh aankhe sharam se…jhuk jaayengii…**_

she__smiles nd holding her saree's pallu tightly…

_**Saarii Baatein yahiin Bas… ruk jaayengi…**_

_****_Abhi signalling Tarika place finger on her lip_** –**_

_**Chup rehnaa yeh afsaana…koii inko naa batalana ke…**__**  
**_Daya continues_** - **__**Inhe dekh kar ii Rahe hain sabhii…**_

Tarika hold Sonal's hand nd they move towards kitchen…

Abhi nd Daya smiles nd move towards them….  
_**Abhi - **__**Yeh**____**zulfen magaruur itanii…ho jaayengii…**_

Tarika raises her eyebrow on seeing Abhi…

Daya hold her pallu nd pulled her bit…but Sonal remove that from him_** –**___

_**dil to tadapayengii…jee ko tarasaayengii….**_

Abhi hold Tarika's hand while she was removing lid of pan…  
_**Yeh Kar Dengii Deevana…**_

Daya hold Sonal's hand -__

_**Koii inako naa batalanaa ke**____**inhe dekh kar jee rahe hain sabhii…**_

Abhi kiss on Tarika's cheek when Daya was looking in Sonal's eyes

_**Ke inhe dekh kar jee rahe hain sabhi…**_

Nd then thy finish their dinner in masti…dn enjoy their time…after that Sonal helps Tarika ….

**Tarika** - Sonal…all the best…hope jaldi se tumhare zindagi ki nayi shuruat ho…

**Sonal** hugs her - main koshish karugi di….nd then they left for their home…

**In Car** -

Sonal looks happy - aaj bahut achha laga mujhe…aapko bhi achha laga na…

**Daya** - haan mujhe to bahut achha laga…

**Sonal** looking at time - kitni raat ho gyi…baarish bhi ane wali hai…

**Daya** laugh - are to kya hua bearish ane wali hai to…

**Sonal** - kuch nahin...aise hi bola…

**Daya** - ok phir theek hai…main to dar hi gya tha…ke pata nahin baarish a jayegi to kya ho jayega…

**Sonal** smiles nd than look outside window nd start to think something…

**Daya** - Sonal…kya sochne lagi…

**Sonal** look at him - aap gaate bahut achha hain…

**Daya** - thanks…nd he turn on the music…

**Music started **-_**Chaand Sifarish jo karta hamari…. deta woh tumko bata….**_dn place his hand on her shoulder…she blushes…

_**Song - Sharm**__**-O-Haya pe parde gira ke… karni hain humko khata…. **_nd he pulled her towards himself….she look at him with scared eyes… nd turn her face downward…

Daya move his face closes to her nd kiss on her cheek…she flinched_**…**_

_****__**Zidd hai ab toh hai khud ko mitana…. hona hain tujhmein fanaa…**_

Nd she remove his hand from her shoulder…dn sit properly nd signal him to drive carefully…._**  
**__**Teri adaa bhi hai Jhonke wali Chhu Ke gujar jaane de…**__**  
**_nd he start to sing with music _**- **__**Teri lachak hain ke jaise daali dil mein utar jaane de…**_nd he again place his hand on her shoulder nd pulled her forcefully…dn she was about to fall on him…place her hand on his chest….

_**Aaja baahon mein karke bahana hona hai tujhmein fanaa…nd music…**__**  
**_Sonal look at him…

_**Daya - Hain jo iraaden bata doon tumko sharma hi jaaogi tum…**_she blushes nd scared…Daya smiles…  
_**Dhadakanen Jo Suna doon tumko ghabraa hi jaaogi tum…**_dn she turn off the music immediately…  
**Daya** surprised - are ye kyu band kar diya tumne…itna achha song a raha tha…

**Sonal** - nai wo…

**Daya showing anger ** - nai wo kya Sonal…

**Sonal** scared tone - wo….achha nahin tha_**…**_nd her hands start to tremble…sorry.

**Daya** smiles nd soft tone - are ok baba…isme itna ghabrane wali kaun si baat hai…nai achha laga band kar diya…ok…nd he rub his hand in her hairs…

**In Daya's home** -

Sonal nd Daya in night dress…lights were dim…cool breeze were blowing as their room windows were open towards garden…they were discussing about Abhrika…

**Daya** looking at Sonal holding pillow in his lap - Sonal…tum khush ho na…achha lagta hai tumhe Abhi aur Tarika ko dekh kar…

**Sonal** sitting on bed - haan bahut achha lagta hai…wo dono ek doosre se bahut pyar karte hain…

**Daya** move bit close to her - hum bhi to karte hain…

**Author's note** -

So guys...thanks for previous reviews nd thanks for reading this chapter too….nd plz post reviews here…


	3. Chapter 3

**A's note ****- Guys bold chapter…read at ur own risk…**

**In last chapter u read**** - Daya nd Sonal came from Abhrika house after enjoying dinner nd dance…nd now they at their house nd discussing about Abhrika nd Daya gone romantic…**

**Abb age…**

**In Daya's home** -

Sonal nd Daya in night dress…lights were dim…cool breeze were blowing as their room windows were open towards garden…they were discussing about Abhrika…

**Daya** looking at Sonal holding pillow in his lap - Sonal…tum khush ho na…achha lagta hai tumhe Abhi aur Tarika ko dekh kar…

**Sonal** sitting on bed - haan bahut achha lagta hai…wo dono ek doosre se bahut pyar karte hain…

**Daya** move bit close to her - hum bhi to karte hain…

**Sonal** smiles - haan…hum bhi karte hain…nd she get up from bed… **Daya** holds her hand...Sonal shivers nd her heart beat become fast…she look at Daya…nd turn her face downward…

Daya too get up from bed nd move close to her holding her hand…she put her steps behind…but Daya pulled her towards his chest…dn she put her hands on his chest to maintain some distance…looked very scared…

**Sonal** anxious tone - Daya…Daya so jaye…itni raat ho gyi hai…aapko bureau bhi jana hai jaldi…

**Daya** smiles - mujhe pata hai bahut raat ho gyi hai…nd at same time a Thunderstorm…she scared nd hold his hand tightly nd look towards window…

**Sonal** pointed her finger towards window - wo….wo khidki…

**Daya** - are rehne do na Sonal…itni achhi hawa a rahi hai…nd he move his face close to her cheek…aur ye thandi thandi hawa is mahaul ko aur bhi romantic bana rahi hai…nd kiss on her cheek…

**Sonal shivers** - Daya…aap…aap so jao plz…

**Daya** irritates bit - kya so jao so jao keh rahi ho…main koi bachha hu jo school ke liye late ho jauga …

**Sonal** got scared a bit - m…m sorry Daya…main to aise hi keh rahi thi…theek hai mat so…

**Daya** took sigh - are tum sorry kyu bol rahi ho…mujhe bolna chahye…mera wo matlab nahin tha…

**Sonal** - I know Daya…main hi aapko aise keh rahi thi….

**Daya** place his hand on her shoulders - achha Sonal…chodo ye sab… tumhe ye sab romantic nahin lag raha…he speak in seductive tone…

**Sonal** scared confused tone - nai...mera matlab hai…haan lag raha hai…nd she remove her hand from his nd move away from him… main…kitchen mein dekh kar ati hu sahyad tap khula reh gya…

**Daya** - lekin…mujhe ot koi awaaz nahin a rahi…

**Sonal** scared tone - a rahi hai na…she open the door with trembling hands as she want to keep herself away from him somehow….nd took bigg sigh when came out…

**Daya's POV **- Sonal…main jaanta hu tum bahut dar rahi ho aaj…bahut kuch chal raha hoga tumhare ander….lekin…aaj tumhare koi bahana nahin chalega…tum kabhi apne attet ko bhula nahin paogi Sonal…. kab tak is dar ko tum apne ander chupa kar baithi rahogi…

He followed her nd came out of room….dn saw Sonal was standing with support of wall outside her room… holding her hands nd rubbing her fingers in nervousness…

**Daya** narrowed his eyes- Sonal…tum…aise kyu khadi ho…kitni thand hai yahan….

**Sonal** scared tone - k…kuch nahin Daya…kaha…nd she look around…kahan hai thand…

**Daya pointed his finger toward dining chair **- thand…thand kahan hai thand….hmmm wo baithi hai chair par…

**Sonal** look toward chair nd than understand that Daya is teasing her -Daya plz….

**Daya** place his hand on her cheek - relax Sonal…itna ghabra kyu rahi ho…kya hua?

**Sonal** - nai…wo…nd she turn her face downward…ye…ye kya ho raha hai mujhe…nd somehow she was trying to control her trembling body…

**Daya** - tum to tap band karne ayi thi na…

**Sonal** wipe sweat from her face - tap…haan…haan wo…kar diya…

**Daya** move behind - ek minute Sonal…abhi ata hu…nd he moves towards music system nd turn on the music…

_**Song - pyar mangaaa hai tumhee se… naa inkar karo**_

**Daya** moving towards her slowly looking into her eyes…nd she start to breathe fastly…Daya place his hands on her shoulders….nd she shivers… he move his face towards her ear dn kiss lightly…she hold his arms tightly…Daya than kiss on her neck…she tighten her grip on his arm…

_**pas baitho jara aaj toh ikrar karo**_

Nd he come close to her nd hold her hand again…Sonal was getting nervous with each word…Daya place his hand on her waist…move toward room holding her hand…nd pull towards himself…

Sonal smiles a bit nd pat his cheek with her trembling hands…trying to move away from situation…Daya signal her toward outside through window….

_**Kitnee hasin hai rat dulhan banee hai raat…**_

than kiss on her hand…pat on her cheek…

She freed herself from his hands…than move towards dining table nd pour water in glass….Daya again move towards her…nd stand beside her looking at her scared face…dn trembling lips…

_**machle huye jazbat baat jara hone do… mujhe pyar karo … pyar maanga hai tumhee se naa inkar karo**_

he than hold glass from her hands nd touch it with her lips…she drank little nd place it on table….Daya hold her hand lightly nd wrap his arms around her again….

_**pehle bhee tumhe dekha pehle bhee tumhe chaha…itna hasin paya saath hasin hone do…**_

She hold his hands tightly…dn trying to relax…dn he make her sit on chair nd than place his head in her lap…she place her hand on his head…nd rub her fingers in his hairs…

_**mujhe pyar karo…pyar manga hai tumhee se naa inkar karo…**_

than he hold her both hands nd kiss them…she feels little better nd smiles again….nd bend her head down nd kiss on his cheeks….

_**kitna madhur safar hai tu mera hamsafar hai… beete huye woh din jara yad karo**_

Daya get up nd forward his hand to her….she too get up…nd look into his eyes…

_**mujhe pyar karo…pyar manga hai tumhee se naa inkar karo…nd song finishes…**_

**Sonal's POV** - main jaanti hu Daya ke aap kya kehna chah rahe hai… lekin…aaj…aaj main aapko nahin rokugi…chahe mujhe kitna bhi dar kyu na lage…main jaanti hu ye bahut mushkil hai mere liye…lekin aapke liye…aapke pyar ke liye…aaj…aaj main kuch nahin kahugi Daya…mere dil mein bahut bada dar zarur hai lekin abb...abb ise main aapke pyar se bada nahin ban ne doongi…aur mujhe pata hai tum…tum mujhe sambhaal loge….

**Daya** looking at her - kya soch rahi ho Sonal…

**Sonal** came out of thoughts nd look at Daya - kuch nahin Daya…nd Daya smiles nd hug tightly in her arms…

**Daya** cupped her face in his hands - Sonal…mujhpar bharosa hai tumhe…

**Sonal** trembling voice - haan…haan Daya…bahut…nd she blushed.

**Daya** smiles - thanks Sonal…nd I love u…

**Sonal** blushed - I…I love u too Daya…

**Next song started **-

_**Baahon ke darmiyaan…. do pyaar mil rahe hain…**_

Daya than kiss one her neck, face…than wrap his arms tightly around her nd rub his hand on her back slowly…._**  
**__**Baahon ke darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain…Jaane kya bole mann **_

He than loosen his hug nd she move bit behind…he hold her from backside…nd kiss again on her neck…

_**dole sunke badan**__**….**__**dhadkan bani zubaan**__**  
**_

she than freed herself…dn move from there…Daya hold her hand tightly nd pulled her towards himself…  
_**Baahon ke darmiyaan do Pyaar mil rahe hain**__**…**__**Jaane kya bole mann dole sunke badan**__**…**__**Dhadkan Bani Zubaan…**__**  
**_____

she was holding her breath nd place her hand on his chest…Daya move his face close to her nd touch her trembling lips…nd kissing with passion… she shivers nd shrinks her body…  
_**Khulte band hote labhon ki ye ankahi**__**…**__**Khulte band hote labhon ki ye ankahi…**_

Daya tighten his grip on her arms than place one hand on her cheek nd other on her waist pulled towards himself with jerk…  
_**Mujhse keh rahi hai ki badhne de bekhudi**__**…**__**mil yoon ki daud jaayein nas nas mein bijliyaan…**__**  
**_

He than starts to unbutton her shirt…she holds his hand with her hands nd turn her face downward…

_**Baahon Ke Darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain**__**…**__**Jaane kya bole mann dole sunke badan… Dhadkan Bani Zubaan**__**…**__**baahon ke darmiyaan**__**…**_

he hold her hands with one nd unbutton her shirt… she place her hand infront of her body nd turn her face towards wall…  
Than he remove her shirt from backside…nd kiss on her back…she again shrinks on his touch…nd tears came in her eyes…

He lift her up in his arms nd move towards bedroom nd lie her on bed… nd than leaned over her nd remove his clothes….her heart was getting out of control nd somehow trying to control her fear…at same time a big Thunderstorm nd she hide her face in his chest…

_**Aasmaan ko bhi ye haseen raaz hai pasand**__**…**__**Aasmaan Ko Bhi Ye Haseen Raaz Hai Pasand…**_

**Daya** separate her nd kissed on her face, then neck nd coming downward undressing her…she closes her eyes…nd tighten her grip on his hands in attempt to stop him…nd their breathe were touching each other's body…

_****__**Uljhi Uljhi Saanson Ki Aawaaz Hai Pasand…**_

Than he removes her lower…nd tears run through her eyes…nd she start to shiver again…Daya kissing on her body…

**Sonal** scared remembering something bad from her past - plz...plz stop…nd she hold his arm tightly - Daya…nd than she start crying…

_**Moti luta rahi hai saawan ki badliyaan**__**…**_

**Daya** softly - shhh …relax…relax Sonal…plz shaant ho jao…

**Sonal** look at him with teary eyes nd trembling lips - Daya…plz…

**Daya** smiles nd place his hand on her face - Sonal...m sorry…plz relax Sonal…

_**Baahon Ke Darmiyaan Do Pyaar Mil Rahe Hai…**_

He too feeling her pain…nd her situation…he than wipe her tears with his lips…than kiss on her forehead…nd place his hand on her face…she bit relaxed nd hugged Daya tightly….

nd they lost in each other…  
_**Baahon Ke Darmiyaan Do Pyaar Mil Rahe Hain**__**…**__**Jaane Kya Bole Mann Dole Sunke Badan…**_

**Author's note **-

Guys…thanks for reading nd plz review it…bye nd tc.


	4. Chapter 4

**In last chapter** -

Daya nd Sonal return from Abhrika house after enjoy dinner nd than Daya was in different mood…so he tries to change Sonal's mind for love nd after seeing what Daya wants she decided that she will do anything for her Daya…dn finally they made love…Sonal got scared but Daya easily calm down her…

**Abb age** -

**Next morning** -

Sonal open her eyes…nd saw Daya's hand on her stomach…she hold his hand lightly nd place it gently on him nd than move slowly…she get up nd realizes what happen last night…nd feels shivers again in her body…she rub her fingers on her face - kitna dar rahi thi main…nd he r heart beat become fast on remember something nd she closes her eyes tightly…n she open her eyes after sometime…scared to see Daya sitting in front of her…

**Sonal** nervous tone - aap…aap uth gaye…nd she look at time…itni jaldi…

**Daya** place his hand on her neck nd pulled her towards himself… move his face close to her nd give a gentle kiss on her cheek…she shivers - Good morning Sonal…

**Sonal** blushed nd not looking at him - Goo…Good morning Daya…

**Daya** move behind bit nd than wrap his arms around her neck - very gud morning Sonal…

**Sonal** turn her face downward…nd she feels different feeling in herself… which she never experienced before…she turn her face downward nd smiles…

**Daya** smiles too nd hold tightly in his arms nd again lie on bed…she really got scared again nd trying to remove herself…

**Sonal** place her hand on his chest nd pushed - Daya…Daya plz chodiye…mujhe kitchen mein jana hai…

**Daya** move his face close to her neck nd kissing there - nai jana mujhe aaj…

**Sonal** place her hand on his back…nd hold his kurta tightly - Daya… Daya aise nai karte Daya…

**Daya** stop nd looked at her face nd speak in naughty tone - to kaise karte hain…

**Sonal** blushed dn than pushed him away nd get up from bed - aise karte hain...nd she laughs…

**Daya** get up too fastly - achha Sonal ki bachhi…mujhse shaitani…abhi batata hu…nd he lunged toward him with opening his arms…

**Sonal** got scared - nai nai Daya…

**Daya** - Sonal…apne aap a jao meri baahon mein dekho…agar maine pakada to phir tum pachtao gi…

**Sonal** scared - nai…nai Daya…plz aise mat bolo…

**Daya** smiles nd moving toward her - ye to tum par hai Sonal…

**Sonal** moving behind - Daya…Daya…nd she cover her face with her hands when he reach close to her…

**Daya** move towards her nd hold her hands…she got scared nd start to tremble - relax Sonal…kya hua…

**Sonal** - k….kuch nai Daya…wo…wo aap...dn she tries to control her shaking hands…

**Daya** move bit behind - Sonal…relax…abb theek hai…dekho main peeche ho gya…

**Sonal** feels little better….but still scared…

**Daya** place his hands on her shoulder ns smiles - are mazaak kar raha tha yaar…on seeing her nervous….he cupped her face in his hands nd looked into her eyes…she holds his hand - Sonal…main tumhe… kal…kal raat ke liye thanks kehna chahta hu…tumne…tumne mera saath diya… main…main jaanta hu ye bahut mushkil tha tumhare liye…mere behaviour se tum kaafi dar gyi thi…lekin main tumhe darana nahin chahta tha…main bas chahta tha ke hum…apni zindagi shuru kare jald se jald…

**Sonal** turn her eyes down nd don't know what to say but a tear fall from her eye…nd she smiles…

**Daya** move forward bit…she moves behind…he lightly place his hand on her shoulder nd pulled towards his chest dn hold softly in his arms…dn than kiss on her hairs…

**Sonal** feels better dn she kiss on his hand...nd look at his face…Daya too look into her eyes nd than he move his face towards her face nd that touch her lips softly…she shivered…he hold tightly in his arms nd than kiss with passion…she blushed nd turn her face downward…pressing her her fingers….

**Daya** smile on her nd than seprate from hug - main fresh hokar ata hu… tum breakfast ready kar do…

**Sonal** nodded her head in yes - th…theek hai Daya…Daya pat her cheek nd she immediately move towards kitchen fastly nd Daya looking at her - kitni pyari hai Sonal…lekin darti kyu hai itna mujhse…kya main itna bhayanak dikhta hu…nd he look at mirror…nai bilkul nahin…nd he took sigh - khair koi baat nai Sonal ji…kab tak bhaage gi mujhse…nd he move towards washroom…

**In kitchen** -

Sonal making toast with smiles on her face…thinking of something…

Sometimes she blush…nd next second a fear come on her face dn she become sad…but she was much more happy than before…

_**Tune o rangile kaisa jadu kiya… piya piya bole matwala jiya**_

finally her Daya get her…nd she was happy that she fulfilll his wish…above all she was happy that the are one from Soul nd body now…she remembers how he hold her in his arms dn she got scared….

_**Baahon me chhupake yeh kya kiya…o re piya oh oh…**_

Then she remembers how she came out of room making excause of turn off tap….she smiles again…

_**Tune o rangile kaisa jadu kiya, piya piya bole matwala jiya**_

She remembers how Daya came out nd found her scared standing with wall….nd than how he holds her in his arms….

_**paas bulake gale se lagake… tune toh badal dalee duniya**_

She remembers how she got scared nd starts to cry when he leaned over her….

_**Naye hain najare naye hain ishare… rahee na woh kal wali duniya…**_

A smile came on her face nd she blushes again…

Than she remembers few minutes earlier how Daya make her scared again…

_**Sapne dikhake yeh kya kiya…o re piya oh oh…**_

Nd how she scared again….on seeing him so close…

_**Tune o rangile kaisa jadu kiya, piya piya bole matwala jiya**_

She remembers how he move behind when she start to shiver…nd how he place his hand on he r shoulder…

_**o mere sajan kaisee yeh dhadkan…shor machane lagi mann me…**_

how he explain about last night nd how he thanks to her…nd she stood calm for few minutes nd tear fall from her eye…

she heard Daya sound….singing in room nd looking clothes in Almirah…her eyes rolled at him...nd again a smile appear on her face…

_**Jaise laheraye nadiya ka pani…laher uthe re mere tan me…**_

She remembers how Daya hugged her few minutes before nd kissed her…she blushed….

_**Mujh me samake yeh kya kiya…o re piya oh oh…**_

Than she starts to cut fruits from basket…thinking all this nd smiling too…

_**Tune o rangile kaisa jadu kiya… piya piya bole matwala jiya…**_

Sudden her finger got cut with sharp knife…

**Sonal** in pain - aahhhhhhhhh…nd knife felt on floor…she starts crying…holding her finger in his other hand…

**Daya** come outside - Sonal…kya hua…

**Sonal** sobbing- ungli kat gyi…

**Daya** nodded his head in no nd hold her finger - dhyaan nahin tha tumhare Sonal…kya soch rahi thi…nd he goes near tap…nd place her finger under tap…

**Sonal** flinched - aahhh…Daya…

**Daya** hold her finger tightly - bas Sonal….abhi theek ho jayega…waise tum kya soch rahi thi…

**Sonal **- so...song yaad…nd she stops…

**Daya** give her surprising look - kya…kaun sa song…nd he pulled chair nd make her sit on that….

**Sonal sitting on chair **- k...koi nahin…apka ga rahe the na…wo sun rahi thi…

**Daya smile** - maine kab gaya…he speaks removing first aid from drawer… abhi to main shuru hua tha…nd he hold her hand tightly after removing antiseptic nd cotton…

**Sonal** look at that - nai nai Daya…plz nai…

**Daya** softly - Sonalll kya hua…

**Sonal** trying to avoid the dressing - kuch nai…aap late ho rahe ho….

**Daya** looking at clock - abhi time hai Sonal…nd he holds her hand softly nd apply antiseptic on her finger…without giving her much time to think…

**Sonal tears in her eyes** - aaah Dayaaaaa…itna jal raha hai…nd she hit him on his arm….

**Daya** raises his eyebrows - m sorry Sonal…n then left after applying bandage…ho gya…nd he hugged her…she hugged her too…

**Daya** separating from hug - abb tum baitho…main banata hu breakfast…

**Sonal** pain on face - nai Daya…main…main kar loongi…

**Daya** ordering tone - Sonal…maine kaha na main karta hu…baitho tum araam se…nd he made juice…

**Sonal** was looking at him doing all this nd a smile came on her face again…a smile of new life, a smile of new hope…she get up from chair nd move towards Daya…

**Daya** looking at her smiling face - are Sonal…maine kaha na tum baitho…

**Sonal** hesitating but want to say something….

**Daya** narrowing his eyes - kya hua Sonal…nd he move his face towards her…

**Sonal** breathed heavily…she place her hand on Daya's cheek…

**Daya** surprise on her unexpected behaviour but he feels good…

**Sonal** hesitates but she didn't stop nd place her head on his chest - I…I…nd she stops…

**Daya** know very well what she want to tell…but he want to listen from her - I kya Sonal…

**Sonal** - Thanks Daya…

**Daya** place his hand on her shoulder - are Thanks kis liye…

**Sonal** - meri…meri Zindagi mein ane ke liye….meri Zindagi ban ne ke liye….I love u Daya…I love u lots…meri zindagi se bhi zyada…aap nai jaante aap mere liye kya hain…agar mujhe kabhi apke liye marna bhi pade to bhi mujhe kabhi koi gham nahin hoga Daya…

**Daya** immediate seprate her from hug - ye kya baat hui Sonal…ek taraf keh rahi ho ujhse itna pyar karti ho upar se chod kar jaane ki baat karti ho…jo hamse pyar karta hai wo hame chodkar kaise ja sakta hai…his words were showing his pain which he bears for years…nd his eyes become wet…

**Sonal** feels bad that he hurt Daya - m….m sorry Daya…mera wo matlab nahin tha…ain apko hurt nahin karna chahti thi…

**Daya** hold her hand - tum nai jaaanti Sonal…akelapan kya hota hai… tumse pehle agar Abhi meri zindagi mein na hota to pata nai mera kya hota…usne mujhe bade bhai ki tarah sambhala…meri har choti se choti baat ka khyaal rakha…ACP Sir ne mujhe baap ka pyar diya….aur abb tum ayi zindagi mein to zindagi aur bhi khoobsoorat ho gyi…abb itna sab kuch pakar mujhme itni himmat nahin hai ke main ye sab soch saku…nd tears came in his eyes…tumse door hone ka main soch bhi nai sakta Sonal…

**Sonal** softly - main jaanti hu Daya akelapan kya hota hai…

**Daya** feels bad for what he said - ye maine kaise keh diya…isne bhi to apne maa baap ko aur Rahul ko khoya…

**Sonal** continues with confidence - Abhijeet bhaiya ne aapko bahut pyar diya…Bhagwaan Ram ki tarah…aur aap bhi unke liye hamesha Lakshman bane rehte hain….mujhe garv hai aapki dosti par…aur main is baat ke liye unka hamesha ehsaanmand rahugi…nd she look into Daya's eyes - aur main apse bhi wada karti hu apko chod kar kabhi nahin jaugi…hamesha apke saath rahugi…

**Daya** smiles feeling better - Thanks Sonal…she speaks cupped his face in her hands nd wipe his tears….

**Sonal** place her hand on his cheek - mujhe Thanks mat boliye plz…Sr. Inspector Daya…aur aap aise itne bade hokar bachhon jaise rote achhe nahin lagte…

**Daya** feels embarrass - are…main kab roya…

**Sonal** teasing tone - achha to phir aankhon mein aanso kaise aye…

**Daya** look to other side - wo….wo to…

**Sonal** interrupts - wo to pyaz kaat rahe the uske hai na…

**Daya** - haan pyaz kaat raha tha…

**Sonal** - aap juice mein pyaz daalte hai…

**Daya** thinking - _are baap re_ _isne to pakad liya_…dn he speaks - kya Sonal….

**Sonal** laughs - ok chodiye ye sab aur ek smile dijiye achhi si…

**Sonal's POV** - Daya itne strong hai…kaun kahega ke criminals ko maza chakhane wale itne tough cop ka dil bilkul bachhe jaisa hai…jo kisi ko bhi takleef mein dekehkar rota hai…udaas hota hai…Daya abb main aapko kabhi udaas hone nahin doongi kabhi nahin Daya…koshish karugi duniya ki saari khushiyan aapko du…hamesha aapka khyaal rakho aur aapko bahut pyar du…

**Daya** smiles with happiness from dn full love in his eyes nd hug her again in his arms…

**Daya's POV** - kal tak dari dari rehna wali Sonal aaj mujhe sambhaal rahi hai…mujhe hasna sikha rahi hai…yehi main chahta tha Sonal…tum mujhe sambhaalo jab mujhe tumhare zaroorat ho…aur main to humhe sambhaalne ke liye hamesha… nd he speaks-** I love u Sonal….**

**Sonal** hugs him tightly - I love u too Daya…dn they feel as they were happiest couple I the worlds today…they get everything in life…found solace in each other's arms…

**Author's note** -

Guys thanks for reading this…this is THE END of this story…hope u like it…so please review…


End file.
